Shut up, Dr Breen!
by cheezburgerlover
Summary: A rebel gets motivated to do something horrible. So horrible, in fact, that your computer is incapable of handling the horrible horrible horribleness. One shot.


"It has come to my attention that some have lately called me a collaborator, as if such a term were shameful. I ask you, what greater endeavor exists than that of collaboration? In our current unparalleled enterprise, refusal to collaborate is simply a refusal to grow--an insistence on suicide, if you will. Did the lungfish refuse to breathe air? It did not. It crept forth boldly while-" I grabbed the TV and threw it out one of the windows.

When I had come into City 17, I thought nothing of the so-called Breencasts. Within a week, I started to get annoyed. Within two weeks, I wanted break every screen that broadcasted the Breencast. Within three weeks, I seriously considered it. Within a month, I couldn't wait to go out and do it.

I stared out the filthy window of my apartment. The train station plaza had something like an obelisk sticking up in the center, and on that obelisk was a Breencast screen.

My SMG sat on the table next to my couch. It was a shame to let it just sit there without some killing.

Because one of the windows were broken, I could hear the Breencast from outside. There was no escaping it.

I tried to cover my ears. The sound seemed to leak through my hands, piercing my brain. Something in me snapped.

I holstered my SMG and charged into the next apartment.

Two rebels were sleeping on the floor.

"Guys! Get up! I want to take down that Breencast screen outside!"

The two groaned.

"How are you going to do that?" One of the men asked.

"With rope. I wanna tear the screen down with rope. Some rebels a week ago set themselves up on top of the screen and tried to break it. They did some damage already, and the screen hasn't been fixed since."

"So you want to tear it down?" The other man asked.

"Yes. I said that already."

"Fine, we'll come along."

The two men stood up and holstered their SMGs.

I went down the stairs to a small closet. I opened the closet to find cleaning supplies and a huge roll of rope. I grabbed the rope and took it outside into the plaza.

"-I say, yes, I am a collaborator. We must all collaborate, willingly, eagerly, if we expect to reap the benefits of unification. And reap we shall."

"Shut the hell up, Breen. And if you're not gonna, I'm going to do it for you!" I yelled at the screen. The Breencast started to replay.

I unrolled the spool of rope on the ground. It stretched from one end of the plaza to the other end, and then some.

I shot the rope in two places, cutting it into three segments. One was much larger than the other two, so I shot off a bit of rope and tossed it aside. A rebel had situated himself on a recently-built sentry tower, and had a few crates of supplies up there with him.

I threw my rope onto one of the supports holding the screen to the obelisk. It took a few tries before it finally looped around the support a few times, creating a firm grip on the screen. The other two rebels did the same.

"-to our nature, and our destiny, we must aspire to greater things. We have outgrown our cradle. It is futile to-"

"Start tugging!" I yelled at the other two. I pulled with all my might. We were definitely doing something, as the usually clear picture of Dr. Breen started to get a bit static. The Breencast's words got all mixed up.

"And only the universal union lungfish mud vigilance. We must all breathe mud and plastic shards. Come to my attention that if we expect to reap the benefits of mother's milk, we must breathe Burgess shale."

(A/N A touch of humor on that last bit!)

There was a screeching sound as the screen came out of the wall. The screen went black. There was a deafening BOOM as the screen hit the ground. It was one huge step for me and one tiny step for the rebellion, although hundreds of tiny steps will mean victory.

_**Wow. That was cheesy. But I had tons of fun screwing up Breen's speech. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**_


End file.
